


At the Reception

by talkintothemoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Naruto and Hinata's Wedding, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkintothemoon/pseuds/talkintothemoon
Summary: Everything started at the reception.





	At the Reception

**Author's Note:**

> I've always *loved* fics that tell the story of how Kakashi and Iruka's relationship, so much that I made my own lol. Anyways, here's how I imagine it all to start...

The village has not heard a happy commotion quite as loud as this one since the war, Kakashi thinks, as all of Konoha (and more) celebrate along with Naruto and Hinata on their wedding day.

The Copy-nin is currently standing against a far wall, looking into the packed crowd on the makeshift dance floor, just appreciating how happy his village looks. All around him, there is chatter, music, and laughter. It’s a stark contrast to the heavy silence that deafened him when he was first seated as the Hokage – back when the high of the victory in the war is far outweighed by the cost of what they lost.

Right now, though… Right now, he is looking at Konoha that’s back on her feet; and he can’t be prouder of his village more.

“It’s a sight, isn’t it?” he hears Iruka ask, just as he felt a nudge on his arm.

“It is,” Kakashi replies, smiling.

“Everyone looks happy,” Iruka observes.

“Especially Naruto.” Kakashi looks at Iruka when he says this, and the other man’s eyes almost immediately looked moist, but he visibly pulled himself together and nodded. They don’t talk after that; they just watch the crowd side-by-side, both lost in their thoughts. As the lively music died down and a slow song began, the crowd on the dance floor thinned out until only a few couples are left swaying lazily in time with the music. Still, the men just stood, just stayed, just watched, until Iruka nudged the other once more.

“Shall we, Hokage-sama?”

With the outstretched hand and Iruka’s eager smile, how could Kakashi refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> SUPER NOT RELATED but I guess this would be my one good deed for the day (lol), I'm gonna share some recs. So. I've been reading some old KakaIru fics sporadically these past few weeks and GOSH I LOVE Aviss (so much loooove for this one), inksheddings, and thehoyden so if you haven't yet, I recommend you read their fics RIGHT NOW! (tho I myself am not done yet haha) Also, I just finished the "A Greater Compliment" collection by tucuxi and it's awesome. Part 6 (Long Way Home) *is* the ultimate angst fic, it physically hurt to read it. Anyone who can read the whole thing without some heart clenching involved is A LEGEND. Aaaand so yeah, that's it. Happy reading, y'all! ♡


End file.
